nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
TachiDomoto Group
Tachi Domoto Group, wurde nach ihrem eigentlichen Gründer Tachi Domoto benannt, jedoch erlebte er diese Gründung nicht mehr, die Tachi Domoto Group wird von Harumi Domoto, Tachi´s Frau und Satomi Hayami geführt. Es gibt sie seit 2007. 2000 hätte Tachi fast Insolvens anmelden müssen, jedoch bezahlte ein Freundlicher Spender die Firma, angeblich war dies Seto Hagiwara. Alle Künstler sind beim Label Libion. Der erste Junge war Tatsuya Kahara, 2010 folgte ihm Temperature. Angel Complex gilt seit 2010 offizelle als Tachi Domoto Group Productions, jedoch tauchte Sayuris Name seit ihrem beitreit bei Color of Flower in der Liste der Artisten auf und gilt als Tachi Domoto Group Mitglied, besonders die Fans fügten sie dazu. Ab März.2010 gehören die Künstler des Label J.Ne-Hey zur Tachi Domoto Group dazu. Sie veranstallten seit 2007 Neujahres Feiern. Einige der Künstler, sowie alle Jr. Releasen unter dem Label MUSIC LOVE. Seit Oktober.2012 gibt es verschiedene Agenturen für die TDG. History 1977 - 2007 siehe Tachi Family 2007 Im Jahr 2007 wurden einige der Tachi Family Gruppen schon unter den Namen TDG geführt. M.A.R.A.S. sowie auch Honey Eyes. Auch Siranja Nalujana wechselte zur TDG. Beela Tawa und Melewana Schiwa wechselten ebenfalls zur TDG und wurden Leader und Sub-Leader jener neuen Group. 2008 Im Jahr 2008 wurden einige Änderungen bekannt, als schon das Jahr mit dem ersten eigenen Coundtown anfing. Auch kamen die restlichen Gruppen zur TDG und die ehemaligen Members von Color of Flower Gründeten neue Gruppen. 2009 2009 gab es eine kleine Änderung als Tatsuya Kahara als erster Junge zur Tachi Group kam. Auch wurde die Gruppe Midori Moon bekannt gegeben und sie durften Debütieren. 2010 Im Jahr 2010 startete die TDG mit der Größten Änderung als neben Angel Complex, Temperature zu den Main Groups hinzu kam, sowie Shadow Boy und auch Tokyo Room. Auch wurde das erste unter Projekt Venus&Mars Entertainment gegründet. Da hin wechselten viele Trainees und auch Gruppen. Auch erreichten die ersten 3 Gruppen 6 Mio. Sales und machte die TDG zur erfolgreichsten Agentur von Fambranche. Nebenbei wurden die Tachi Jr. gegründet und die ersten Members aus dem Outside auf genommen. Neben bei wurde Channima und Tsubasa Misaki Solosänger der TDG. Ende des Jahres wurden Ban35 und COF27 als Gruppen bekannt gegeben und sollten auf dem Workshop Prinzip aufgebaut werden sein. Auch wurde ein erstes Unit zur Unterstützung der Jr. gegründet Comic Strip, löste sich aber im selben Jahr noch auf. Es lösten sich die Gruppen Honey Eyes, Flower Dream und High Flower auf. Masami Mizuki, Asami Ogawa, Yoshiko Kumai, Shiho Ishikawa und Kumiko Yukino verließen die TDG um ein Privat leben zu starten. Die Gruppe Dragon Love gegründet und von der TDG Produziert, aber nicht als Gruppe aufgeführt. 2011 Anfang des Jahres wurde die TDG Europa gegründet. Sowie auch [Asia, TDG MenNeHonlIan, TDG Raisen, TDG Lonumea und TDG Kastelasia gegründet und Saki Aiba und Juliet Girls wurden teil der TDG. Styling gab dann ihre Auflösung bekannt um mit einigen Jr´s die Gruppe BeautyfulNaked zu gründet. Auch kam eine neue Workshop Gruppe Idol School hinzu. Auch wurde bekannt das Chaos JUMP debütieren wird. Am 27.Oktober wurden alle Singles der TDG verschoben. Es folgte eine Gruppe zusammen Family Dream und auch M.A.R.A.S. löste sich auf. Im November kamen Idol Zone und auch die Gruppe Zer0_0 als Workshop Gruppen hinzu. Honey Peace debütierte zum Zweiten Mal unter der TDG und wurden somit die zweite Girl Group hinter Angel Complex. Nach ihrem Ausstieg aus Angel Complex wurde Charlien Tomodach Solosängerin wie Elfa. Im Mai wurde Star Teresa Solosängerin der TDG. 2012 Im Januar verließ Elfa die TDG wieder. Im Jahr 2012 kam Mama Idol, Papa Idol und Hello Domoto Baby als "Family Projects" zur TDG und führte alle Familien Mitglied und Kinder zwischen 0 - 10 Jahren als Members auf. Die Gruppe Chaos JUMP benannte sich in DayS-0607 um. Auch wurde das Unit, ab September Gruppe Friday Shampoo gegründet und bildet die erste Mix Group der TDG. Im August.2012 wurde bekannt ads PanPan Girls eine neue Gruppe der TDG wird und jüngere Members in ihr sein werden. Im Juli debütitierte das erste Duo Miyu & Miyan. Ende des Jahres wurde die Auflösung von Ban35, COF27 und Siranja Nalujana bekannt. Es wurde mit former Angel Complex Member Rena Mitsui die Japanische Gruppe Sakura Angels Gegründet. 2013 Anfang des Jahres wurde die Gründung der Workshop Gruppe Generation of Dream bekannt, sowie die Gruppen MoTaRu, Dream Flower sowie Natsu & Noa und auch ShinoHerie. Es wurde bekantn gegeben das Dragon Love eine Workshop Gruppe der TDG ist und bald mit 4 Members debütieren wird. Es wurde auch die erste Gruppe aus Nasschaiu gebildet AnYan wird damit die erste Gruppe aus dem Land unter der TDG bilden. Auch wurde die Gruppe City Style gegründet, als 2te CoEd Gruppe. Es wurde die Gruppe Kuka Alukra Nukina Gegründet und wird von nun an part der TDG sein. Es wurde auch bekannt das Honda K. Fukuda, Katzuya Takahisa und Ryo Ninomiya als Solosänger der TDG debütieren werden. Am 13.März wurde die zusammen Arbeit der TDG und Green for Fambranche bekannt, die Gruppe wird Green Fambranche heißen. Am 09.April wurde bekannt das die TDG 7 neue Super Units bildet mit jeweils 12 Members pro Gruppe Nau wale no, 好きですか, 你好!, 노란색, Grumwa Nukin, Wowolan und Kiwarina. Auch kam im Mai.2013 eine neue BoyGroup Article. 2014 Die erste neue Gruppe für das Jahr 2014 war SchwarzGold. Im Jahr 2014 wurde entschieden die TDG neu zu strukturieren. 2015 Es wurde für Anfang des Jahres die neuen Gruppen BlackWhite und Lou Girls bekannt gegeben. Auch bekam Elder Group mit Surprise Life eine neue Gruppe. Auch gaben Sharo und Sayuri bekannt, ihr Venus& Mars Entertainment aufzulösen. Aus Venus& Mars wird ein Group Project werden. 2016 Für 2016 wurde die Auflösung einer Girl Group und Boy Group angekündigt. Auch wird Angel Cutie in dem Jahr enden. Auch sollen einige der Tachi Jr. Debütieren und es wird ein Gegenpart zu GOD mit Jungs gegründet. Nova of Future. anYan gaben bekannt eine Pause zu machen. Im September gab die TDG bekannt nun auch in Amerika nach Talenten zu suchen. Am 3.Oktober wurde der Name der amerikanischen TDG bekannt, diese wird TDG A Dream heißen. Erste Castings werden 2017 starten. Im Oktober wurde bekannt dass die TDG mit dem Sender Po.La nun eine Einigung haben. Am 4.Oktober wurde bekannt das Ehemalige Members von Temperature und Angel Complex eine Gruppe gründen werden. Am 11.11 wurde bekannt die neue TDG Gruppe wird Blue Moon heißen. Artist Agenturen Projects Under Projects Trainees Projects Family Projects Groups Project Groups & Workshop Groups Artist/ Solisten Units Big Groups Units Discographie *TachiDomoto Discographie *Color of Flower Discographie *Angel Complex Discographie *Temperature Discographie *Orange of Flower Discographie *Blue of Flower Discographie *Yellow of Flower Discographie *Red of Flower Discographie *MoonFlower Discographie *TearFlower Discographie *ShadowFlower Discographie *HappyFlower Discographie *ManiaHallo Discographie *Love Letters Discographie *Last8 Discographie *Get up! Dancers Discographie Former Artist and Group Group Solist/ Artist Units/Subunits Super Units Neujahres Countdown *'2007:' First Countdown 2007/2008 *'2008:' The Tachi Countdown 2008/2009 *'2009: 'This was 2009 come on 2010 2009/2010 *'2010': Countdown 2010/ 2011 *'2011': Fight Countdown 2011/2012 *'2012:' Special Countdown 2012/ 2013 *'2013:' 7th Anniversary begins 2013/ 2014 *'2014': Countdown of Love 2014/ 2015 *2015: Feel the Spirit 2015/ 2016 Concerte *Tachi Domoto Concerte *Color of Flower Concerte *Temperature Concerte *Angel Complex Concerte *Units Groups Concerte * See also *Ausstiegs Grund *Angel Complex Audition *Tachi Auditions *Generations from TDG *Member Farbe *Did you know...Secrets about TDG *Aktivitäten der Ehemaligen Members *Aktivitäten von TDG Castingteilnehmer *Familien der TDG *Release der TDG *TDG Subunits *TDG Units *List of TDG Groups